


Bull In a China Shop

by MaevesChild



Series: Flash and Burn [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Flash Fiction, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction, written to flex my writing muscles.  Feel free to leave suggestions for other pairings in the comments.  </p>
<p>Iron Bull is new to Haven and the Inquisition, but he's got skills and he's not afraid to use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull In a China Shop

The Iron Bull had been at this long enough to recognize someone who needed a good spanking at first sight.  It was always the aggressive ones that needed the most submission.  And if he wasn't willing to do his public service for the betterment of society, then who would?

He snickered to himself.  

He was used to being looked at, by men and women alike.  There was something about being different that got everyone's attention.  Didn't hurt being bigger than everyone else with an aversion to shirts either.  A lot of people looked at him as if he was a mountain they'd like to climb and the smarmy little shopkeeper was no exception to the rule.  

Seggrit was forever trying to weasel just one more coin out of everyone.  Bull didn't really blame him.  Everyone wanted to have more.  It was just the nature of being alive. And after all, in comparison to some of the competing mercenary companies he'd known over the years, Seggrit was down right charitable.  He was pretty enough too, with that yellow hair and that particular fragility of humans who didn't swing swords for a living.  

Iron Bull liked delicate things. Nothing like a bull in the china shop who knew how to carefully move between the aisles and not break anything.

First, alcohol.  Not too much, but just a little bit to get things lubricated, so to speak.  As much as he would have liked to break out a bottle from home, he needed Seggrit to be totally in his right mind otherwise it wasn't going to happen.  He wouldn't allow it.  Everyone had to really want it.  That was the best part.

He'd caught Seggrit looking again, his eyes slowly creeping along the big muscles in his side, up the cords in his neck and lingering a bit too long on the horns.  People loved to grab the horns.  

Whiskey then.  Just a nice mild peaty thing from Redcliffe.  It would do.

Seggrit was alone at the table in the corner, looking over his books.  Bull sat down hard in the chair next to him, alcohol in hand. "Profitable day?" he asked, sliding the tumbler across the table, the double shot of whiskey sloshing fetchingly against the glass.  Seggrit looked up, feigned surprise and blushed right to the tops of his lovely round ears.

Bull loved it when he was right.

"Uh, yes," Seggrit replied, clearing his throat.  He looked at the whiskey for just a heartbeat before he took it and downed the entire thing in one big swallow.   _Liquid courage._   

Bull smirked.

"Lots of ways to profit from this Inquisition thing, I think," Bull commented, taking a sip from his own glass.  He ran his tongue along the rim.  Seggrit blushed again.

_Oh, this is going to be beautiful._

"My Chargers and I are being well paid," Bull began, seducing by way of gold.  "Well enough that we're going to want to spend some of it.  You're a...resourceful man, from what I hear.  If I give you a list of things; some Qunari, Tevinter, even some Dalish, think you could get us what we need?"

Seggrit perked up.  "Absolutely.  Will take some time, especially the Tevinter business, but I can get whatever you want."

"Beautiful," Bull replied.  He made a show of looking at Seggrit very carefully, lingering on his lips, all soft and pink and human.  "Wait," he said, lowering his voice a little. "Anything I want?"

Seggrit was still blushing, but apparently the combination of a little nip of whiskey and impending coin was the right mixture.  He grinned, let out a little breathy half chuckle.  "Anything you want."

He felt Seggrit's foot under the table, intentionally brushing up against the side of his boot.  Taking that as an invitation, Bull reached under the table and put his hand on Seggrit's leg, right above the knee.  He didn't move, waiting for permission.

Seggrit's eyes closed and he made a humming sound.  Permission granted, Bull slid his hand up the slender thigh, legs wiry and lightly muscled from walking but not from fighting.  

"You've heard the rumors, I assume?" Bull asked.  He'd wasted no time since coming to Haven.  People talked.

"Hard not to," Seggrit managed, swallowing.  "Couldn't help but be curious."

Bull's hand moved, the edge of his palm brushing against Seggrit's groin.

"Hard indeed," Bull chuckled, feeling the unmistakable signs of arousal.  "You sure you're...," he laughed out loud this time.  " _Up_  for this?"

Seggrit gave up his remaining pretense and shifted his hips so Bull's hand was completely over his crotch.  He pressed up against Bull's big hand, no doubt about how he was feeling now.

"What do you think?"  

Bull squeezed his fingers and Seggrit whimpered.  "I think," he said, snidely, "That I'll have to get something to gag you with, because my tent is only canvas."

Seggrit's eyes widened.  He swallowed again, his breath coming hard.

"I have...a house I'm using.  It has...walls."  He struggled with his words.  "But ah, not opposed to a gag."

Bull laughed.  "Come on then," he said, running fingernails along Seggrit's inner thigh before he stood, slapping his own thighs for emphasis.  "Let's go see how sturdy Ferelden construction is, shall we?"

 


End file.
